The Forgotten
by RoseAmongTheThorns13
Summary: "I am the one who will continue our race when nearly everyone is gone. I will not let the last Time lords be alone. I will define the universe. I am The Forgotten." The Doctor isn't alone in the universe. When he and Rose go on a trip for some time off, they meet 'The Forgotten' and apparently, she knows The Doctor. Rated T for violence and swears. Cover by Sasha Cassie, a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Rose… where to today?" The Doctor asked as he leaned against the console of his beloved TARDIS.

Rose was walking in from her room in the TARDIS(ninth door to the left of the wardrobe room) and into the control room, currently 'coral' design, when he asked her this. It took her a minute to register what he asked, her mind still half asleep. You could tell she hadn't even had her tea to wake up yet. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, attempting to untangle some of it, and then answered him.

"Uh… how about Pluto?" she said.

"Pluto?" he questioned as he reached across the console, and grabbed a teacup. He handed it to her, and she took a sip.

"Mm… yeah, Pluto. I mean honestly doctor, what could be the worst that could possibly happen to us on the tiny, cold planet of Pluto?" Rose joked, taking another sip of her tea. Danger and mischief always seemed to find them… more likely the other way around to be honest.

"Plutoisnotaplanet." The Doctor coughed. Rose understood what he said, but she was still quite confused.

"What do you mean Pluto isn't a planet?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well, at this moment I suppose it is. It's still early 2006, isn't it?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well… later this year, in August, you Earthlings decide Pluto is no longer a planet. You demote it to a dwarf planet. Though I suppose it doesn't really matter. It's not as if anyone ever goes there- even in the future, with all the other civilizations. We mostly stay away from it. It's just icy rock there. Nothing major or exciting. Just cold." He said, ruffling his hair.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"But I like Pluto…." Rose said, pouting at The Doctor.

"Not my decision. Anyways, we can still go if you'd like. I'm sure we'll find something to do there…" The Doctor said "Just don't expect much."

"Okay!" Rose said putting her empty tea cup down. She was excited for some time off saving planets from destruction and making peace between alien races. Just this once it would be nice to just have a little fin with the Doctor. "Let's go!"

He smiled widely at his blonde companion, and then he turned towards the console he was leaning on. He put on his black rimmed glasses- not that he needed them, but to make him look smarter according to Rose- and then he turned towards the panel of the console with the astral maps. Going over to the touch screen he hit some things something in Circular Gallifrey quickly before spinning the slide control. He looked quickly back at the computer screen, and then flipped the master dematerialization switch.

"Hold on!" he said to Rose. Before she could even process what he said the TARDIS was spinning through the time vortex. Rose stumbled a little, and the doctor reached out to catch her. As he did so it landed, but it hit the planet hard, launching her forward. The doctor tried to catch her, but she fell on top of him.

She had he arms on either side of his head, and pushed her upper body up a bit. She looked at him, and he looked at her and then they both burst out laughing. She was blushing slightly, and his eyes were bright with mirth.

"Are you going to get off of me, or are we going to stay like this for the rest of our lives?" he said a little teasingly. Rose smirked, and then rolled off of him.

The Doctor got up and reached out a hand to help Rose up. "Well now, we should probably go get the wardrobe room and get on some heat insulating space suits. We're going to need a lot of heat out there considering how far away it is from the sun. It is a gigantic frozen planet after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got suited up and made their way back into theTARDIS control room (which took a while with all the weight they had to now carry) Rose was sweating. The suits did warm you up to the point of sweating at room temperature, but she knew that once they walked out onto Pluto that they would be thankful for the warmth. The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS for her.

"Allons-y!" He said merrily, following his companion out.

Their first steps out of the TARDIS seemed like how you would normally walk, not the light feeling that they should have experienced. At first, the Doctor brushed this off, assuming that it was just the fact that they were still in the TARDIS's gravity stabilization range. Then, after he was sure they had to be out of the range he spoke.

"Rose…" he began.

"Yeah?"

"Something isn't… right."

"I thought so too. I'm absolutely dying in this space suit. It's so hot. I thought they were supposed to make it an average temperature because of how cold it is out here…."

"Now that you mention it, it should…. But that's not what I mean. There shouldn't be any gravity that is anything like Earth here. If anything, it should be like the Moon- very low gravity which causes you to feel, for lack of a better word, weightless. For some reason however we seem to be walking as normal as we would on Earth," he replied to her, before continuing. "And there's something else as well, but I can't quite place my finger on it…."

"Wait, does that mean we don't have to wear the spacesuits and oxygen tanks?" Rose asked him.

"Only one way to find out." The Doctor said, as he carefully took off his helmet. He kept it close in case he was wrong and they did need oxygen still. The Doctor then took a deep breath, and Rose looked a bit terrified.

He took a few deep breaths, to make sure that there really was air here, and then smiled. There was indeed oxygen. And his face didn't feel frozen like it should. It felt like he was on Earth or Gallifrey- a normal temperature of approximately sixteen degrees Celsius.

"All good apparently," he said.

Rose cautiously took off her helmet, and the Doctor started getting out of the heated spacesuit that he no longer needed. As they got out of the unneeded space clothes, the Doctor heard a voice. But not as he should have, like if Rose spoke. It was in his head.

"_That took a while. You should know that being in the gravity and oxygen field of any time travel device messes with our telepathy."_ Said a quiet voice in his head. The Doctor froze in the middle of buttoning up his pinstripe suit.

"Doctor?" Rose looked at him. It was like he was suspended in time….

"_E-excuse me?"_ The Doctor thought. He could hear a sigh in his head.

"_Never mind… Just, keep walking. The closer you get to me, the stronger out telepathy will be."_

"_And just why do I need to come see you? Who are you? Why are you here?"_

"_You have to see me. You'll know who I am when you see me-maybe even before then. And I'm here hiding. Running. Waiting."_ The whisper in his head said.

"_Hiding?"_

"_I'll tell you when you get here."_

"_What about running?"_

"_Again, not until we meet in a little while."_

"_Waiting then? What are you waiting for, or who?"_ Couldn't this voice answer one of his questions?

"_You." _The voice replied ominously. Silence hung in The Doctor's mind.

"DOCTOR. Are. You. Listening?!" Rose said, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped back into reality, and blinked dazedly. "You just completely went out of it. Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. We um, need to walk this way," he said pointing forward. "There's someone here. Someone who apparently wants to see… me."

"But... this is PLUTO! You said it yourself, no one ever comes here! Who could possibly be here?!"

"_Put your hands on the head of that person with you and transmit into their brain so that they can hear me as well. Please?" _The Doctor for some reason did as the voice said. He placed his hands on either side of Rose's head and thought. Her mind opened up, allowing her to hear telepathic thoughts.

"_Thank you." _Rose gasped at the voice infiltrating her head, obviously not used to it._ "Now, I would possibly be here, and I would much appreciate it if the two of you could walk forwards towards me."_

The Doctor took Rose's hand, and looked into her eyes. She nodded, silently saying she was ready for anything. He smiled, and walked forward with her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose had been walking on the icy planet for about an hour. The voice had disappeared and they just kept walking forward, hand in hand. They had been talking; about everything. The Doctor told Rose all about some of the amazing planets he had been to, and Rose mentioned how she wanted to see some of them. Like Kaor- a small, small planet that had beautiful beaches.

"And its sunsets! Oh its _sunsets_ Rose! They're absolutely amazing! The sky turns the perfect sha-"

_"As much as I dislike interrupting you, I'm going to have to. The entrance down to me is right in front of you. It looks like a crater frozen over, but it isn't. Walk onto it please. Thank you." _The voice said in both of their heads.

They looked at each other warily. There was indeed a crater in front of them, one of reasonable size too. They weren't sure about it though. Or if they could even trust this telepathic being. Rose bit her lip. The Doctor walked right up towards the edge of it. He didn't have the slightest clue about who this person was, and there was only one way to find out.

"Well… Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled, his words echoing across the seemingly empty dwarf planet as he jumped in.

Rose paused a moment, before following the Time Lord. Apparently, underneath the crater was like a giant slide. It was smooth underneath and you slid all the way down. Both Rose and the Doctor were laughing the entire way. They weren't paying attention, so when they got to the end; they both fell off and tumbled, laughing even louder than before.

"Good to see that you're both highly amused. Welcome to my home," said a female voice.

The Doctor turned his head towards the voice, his eyes widened in shock. His jaw literately dropped with the realization. There was a woman, in a black hooded cloak that covered her from head to toe. Her face was hidden, and as it seemed so was every other piece of skin.

"But… you… war. I- how…what?" The Doctor asked, more confused than he had ever been.

"Nice to see you too, Doctor." She had pulled back her hood as she spoke, so now they could see her a little bit more.

She had fair skin, with not a blemish or scar it seemed. Her lips were full and a nice red color. A smaller nose, but it looked very good on her. Her hair seemed to flow behind her like a dark-as-night waterfall. As beautiful as the rest of her was, the woman's eyes were what they couldn't help but stare at. Her pupils were a light grey color. The iris was ever so white and colorless. And glowing.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" asked the woman, her perfect lips tugging into a smirk.

"What?" he asked getting up and looking her over. He was so very, very confused.

"What?" she asked him.

"What is going on here?!" cried Rose.

"I don't, I don't know!" the Doctor said replied. "None of this makes any sense!"

"Doctor, try not to make a fuss. Please? Just follow me- we have lots of talking and explaining to do." She said. She turned away from them, and waved her hand. "Come along now."

The Doctor helped Rose up, silently. They then got a good look around the dimly lit chamber which they were in. The walls were made of marble, glossy and sleek. There were two torches in the room, one at each wall. Not much else was in here it seemed. Rose looked unsure, not wanting to comply with the woman's request of following her. The Doctor just shrugged at his companion-knowing full well that this woman could be trusted. But why, he did not say.

They followed the woman down a hall. It was dark, very dark. Everything was so dark here. Their only light source was the glowing pair of eyes in front of them. They walked silently, the Doctor leading Rose by the hand so if anyone ran into anything, it would be him. He had to protect his pink and yellow Earth girl.

"Who are you?" Rose asked the woman as they walked into a big room.

It was pitch black when they walked in, save for the fireplace and the woman's white glowing eyes. She grabbed an unlit torch from the wall, and lit it on fire from the fireplace. The room brightened, but it wasn't too bright. You could still see the glow of the woman's eyes.

"Take a seat, I'll explain in a moment. Would you like anything to drink Doctor? Or you Earthling?" she asked politely. She sounded like how Rose could imagine a monarch speaking.

"Oh, no thank you." She replied smiling. The woman smiled sweetly back, but her eyes made the smile not as comforting.

"…..no…." The Doctor said, and took a seat in a big chair right by the fire. Rose sat in the seat next to him, and the white eyed woman took a seat opposite of them. There was a moment of silence before the Doctor decided to say something.

"I thought that…" the Doctor began. His eyes looked misty with memories as his voice trailed off. He had a sad expression on his face- a look of despair.

"That I was a myth?" She asked laughing. Her laughter was light, and sounded beautiful. "Come now Doctor, you heard me that day. You felt me, deep in your two hearts calling way back then."

"No, no… I could never think of you as unreal. I've always know about you. I figured out who you were- even though it was only spoken in hushed whispers. Koschei and I used to talk about you quite a lot." He said, fondly, thinking back to when he and the master were younger. Back when they were friends, and not enemies. Back to when the he wasn't dead, killed by the Doctor. "We tried to piece together all we could about you from the stories. It's just…."

"Ohhhh... I get it you thought that I was gone, along with the rest." She said softly, her eyebrows furrowing sadly. Even when she looked so sad, Rose still thought this unknown woman looked stunning.

"Yes. I mean ho-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what the hell is going on here Doctor? You know her?" Rose interrupted. If she didn't speak up, she probably would _never_ find out. The Doctor can talk for ages- never shutting up.

"Yes. Yes I know her…." He said, looking at Rose sorrowfully. "How could I not know the Time Lady, one of the last Time Lords, who holds my entire destiny- my _life_ -in her hands?"

Rose was dumbstruck. The Doctor had said that he was the last of his kind. That he was the last Time Lord. He had told her the stories; of how he had to kill everyone in that war- his own family –to end it. He mentioned Rassilon, Koschei (The Master), Peylix (also known as Omega), Romanadvoratrelundar (Romana for short), and of The Doctor's granddaughter, Arkytior (meaning 'Rose' in High Gallifreyan) -but never of this woman. Unless…. She was one of them…

But that was preposterous. The Doctor said that Arkytior, or Susan- the Earth name she preferred to go by was lost in the Time War. Romana was replaced by Rassilon, and she perished in the Time War as well. She doubted that this was Omega, seeing as he was trapped in a black hole in another universe made of anti-matter and also not a female. Rassilon was left- the Doctor knew for a fact- in the Last Great Time War. There was no way to escape given that he used the Moment to time lock him and the rest of the Time Lords along with the Daleks in the war- killing them all. The Master was 'eaten' by the TARDIS… whatever that meant.

So now, who was she? His mother? Possibly… but something told her she wasn't. Sister? Never mentioned sisters, only a brother. Cousin? Not likely. Friend? Quite likely, but what was she doing alive? _Lover, girlfriend, fiancé, wife._ With the last four thoughts, Rose felt some jealously bubbling inside her. She took a deep breath to calm herself, before deciding to stop guessing and just ask.

"What is your name? Who _are _you exactly? How do you two know each other? He said you were a Time lady, so how old and what regeneration? How are you still alive? Why are you here on Pluto? Wh-" Rose babbled, before the woman's tinkling laugh could be heard, and Rose just stopped talking mid sentence.

"Slow down my dear. I'll explain one question at a time." She said, smiling gently towards Rose "Now, the first question was 'what is your name', correct?" Rose nodded her head, and the Doctor settled into his seat. This was probably going to take a while.

"I am known as 'The Forgotten'. I had another name from the time I was born up until the time I looked into the vortex, but I never refer to myself as that name. Much like the Doctor doesn't refer to himself by _his _real name. You can refer to me as Forgotten, The Forgotten, a Time Lady of Gallifrey, Lady of Gallifrey, or the Forgotten of Gallifrey; any will do. Just not 'that woman' or 'that lady' please." She said. The fireplace set a glow upon her face as she spoke and whenever it grew brighter, much like if Rose was in the open light of the sun, her eyes stopped glowing.

"I am a Time Lady of the planet Gallifrey- located in the binary star system of Gridlock in the constellation of Kasterborous -coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre." The room then dimmed into darkness, and her eyes shone a blinding white as her voice seemed to change as if possessed. "I am the one who will continue the Gallifreyan race when everyone seems to have perished. I will not let the last time lords be alone. I will define the Universe. I am the Forgotten, and I shall be forever remembered by those whose destiny I control. I am the pure and ultimate Gallifreyan Time Lord."

Her hair stared floating in the air, rippling with pure white energy. Her entire body began to levitate, and she seemed to walk on air. Her eyes began to glow even brighter, and an outline of white could be seen around her body. The Doctor knew he had to get her to stop. She was scaring Rose and him, too.

"Se-… Forgotten, stop." the Doctor said firmly, getting up. He tried grabbing her hand, but he got zapped with the pure energy that was rippling off of her. He looked at his hand. Not good. There was a small, electrical burn on his hand. It was bleeding, and the skin was peeling all across his fingertips and palm. He would have some definite scarring. He got off lucky. The damage could be a lot worse than this minor burn.

"Rose, get out of this room, now. Take a torch, and just go out across the hallway and into some other room. I need to calm her down." He said looking at The Forgotten worriedly.

"But Doctor, your hand! You need help, you need an actual doc-" She began.

"Rose Tyler, get out of this room and as far away as you can get without leaving this underground place or so help me I will bring you back to London and leave you there when I am done helping someone of my race!" The Doctor said, sounding serious and extremely scary. Rose shut up, terrified of the Doctor, and fled the room.


End file.
